El Poema de los Dedos
by Siolna
Summary: Un cuento infantil puede ser una alegoría a la maldad si el Guasón es quien lo lee. One-Shoot


Este escrito sólo tiene un capítulo. El personaje principal es el Guasón (o también llamado Joker) de las series de DC Comics. Villano interpretado en películas y series animadas como el némesis de Batman. Gracias por los reviews

* * *

**EL POEMA DE LOS DEDOS**

* * *

Una risa estridente suena como un eco en la terraza de un edificio. Ciertamente quien manifiesta esa expresión de supuesta alegría no parece ser un hombre muy feliz, y aunque su aspecto colorido diera la ilusión de tratarse de un payaso, no lo es, y lo que "hace" tampoco causa mucha gracia.

Pero posiblemente a él sí, Al Guasón sí le causa gracia.

¿Y por qué no reír?... ¡la vida es una terrible comedia!, es mejor el sinsentido que la realidad. La muerte, la perversidad y la dulce venganza son las mejores herramientas para un alma oscura y cruel, ¿por qué no ha de reír el Joker?

Oh su risa sonaba como un eco extraño, pero a nadie parecía afectarle y menos al hombre tendido en el suelo, cuyos lentes yacían rotos a unos centímetros de su rostro.

Mientras camina sobre el charco de sangre que proviene de su víctima, el Guasón está leyendo un libro que encontró en el aparador del sujeto. Lo lee en voz alta, como si el muerto pudiera oírle.

"_Un día su madre le dijo: Ven, Caperucita Roja, aquí tengo un pastel y una botella de vino, llévaselas en esta canasta a tu abuelita que esta enfermita y débil, esto le ayudará"_

Recitó el villano leyendo un fragmento del famoso cuento de los hermanos Grimm

- _¿no le parece curioso doctor Rose?_- le habla al cadáver en el suelo- _La abuela de Caperucita le gustaba beber ¿no es cierto?, pero-_ hace una pausa y sonríe- _la buena de Caperucita no iba a evitarle la resaca a la abuela y su "buena madre"_- y al decir esa frase sube la voz con alto sarcasmo- l_e manda alcohol para que mejore de su dolencia._

Las carcajadas del hombre vuelven a golpear los muros del recinto de manera demente.

-_ La realidad-_ baja la voz de manera peligrosa mientras se arrodilla acercándose al oído del hombre que hace un tiempo dejó de respirar- _es que la mamá de caperucita, odia a la abuela, y lo que realmente le está diciendo a la muchacha es: _

"_ve llévale alcohol a la bruja de tu abuela, y posible muera al combinar alcohol con sus medicinas"_– recita lo anterior como si lo hubiera leído directamente del libro.

Se levanta y dice con simpleza.

- _¿sabe qué doctor Rose?, me cae bien la mamá de caperucita_- su voz se torna misteriosa- _Lamentablemente, la mujer no tuvo éxito... pero_ - sonríe- _es que no me conocía._

Mira alrededor de la habitación buscando algo, y sus ojos localizan aquello que ha venido a buscar.

- _Pero dejemos la lectura un rato_- mira al inerte doctor Rose- _¿sabe?, me gusta hablar con usted..._

Pasa por encima del cuerpo y al hacerlo, pisa intencionalmente las gafas del difunto.

- _Oh disculpe, no me di cuenta_- Nuevamente se ríe a carcajadas- _Mentira, ¿qué demonios?, ¡Claro que me di cuenta! _

Sigue caminando hacia un dispositivo metálico, lleno de luces y botones. Al lado derecho de este instrumento, colgado de la pared había un mapa de Ciudad Gótica con marcas hechas con banderitas de papel.

- _Sin embargo Doctor Rose he de felicitarlo_- dice al mirar al mapa- l_ocalizó mi escondite._

La posterior carcajada parecía más oscura de las anteriores, mostraba ira y también regocijo.

- _JAJAJAJAJAJA_- Se detiene de repente de manera demente- _y Batman debe ir en camino, ¿verdad?_- Se voltea con triunfo- _Lo que no sabía usted, era que desde hoy, "este" será mi escondite, bueno, o por lo menos desde los próximos quince minutos._

Abre una valija y de ella sale una mini pantalla donde se puede ver el batimovil dirigiéndose a toda velocidad hacia el escondite del Guasón.

- _¿quiere escuchar otro cuento doctor Rose?_

El hombre demente se fija en la pantalla con una sonrisa cruel. Saca un dispositivo con varios botones.

- _Este dedito compró un huevito _

Con el dedo meñique presiona el primero de los botones. Al otro lado de la ciudad una explosión se interpone en la vía del superhéroe. Batman logra esquivar la descarga y seguir su camino. El Guasón sonríe.

- _Este dedito lo echó a cocer_

Con el dedo anular pulsa el segundo botón. Una explosión en la mitad de la vía logra hacer templar el terreno. Batman esquiva y sigue adelante sabiendo que está cerca, mientras una voz sigue narrando su infantil poema.

- _Este dedito lo revolvió_

Con el dedo del medio presiona el tercer botón, lo que produce una serie de explosiones en ambos lados del camino. El auto de Batman gira descontrolado haciendo trompos y golpea una estructura de concreto. Hay mucho fuego y humo alrededor. Batman sale del vehículo mientras hombres encapuchados lo atacan con metralletas. El hombre mucilago dispone sus armas y mata a más de uno. Tiene la esperanza de rescatar a Jason Todd, el joven que hace el papel de Robín.

- _Este dedito le puso la sal_

Dice el Guasón mientras con el índice pulsa otro botón. Inmediatamente la puerta del edificio se abre plenamente, y del interior salen hombre y mujeres enmascarados que atacan a Batman tratando de evitar que entre al edificio.

El Guasón disfruta ver como Batman mata a sus hombres. Se ríe solo y palmea sus piernas de manera muy divertida como si viera un partido de futbol.

Cuando Batman ingresa al edificio la expresión del demente se transforma en alegría. Deja dos segundos para que el enmascarado se de cuenta. En la mitad del edificio, colgando de sus piernas se encuentra Jason Todd, quien mira aterrorizado a Batman y le hace una última señal para que se aleje.

- _Y este gordo goloso_- sonríe el Guasón- _se lo comió_

Al decir eso alza su mano, aprieta el puño y pulsa con el pulgar el último botón.

Una serie de explosiones en cadena invaden el recinto y la estructura comienza a colapsar. Batman trata de llegar a Robín esquivando el concreto, pero la última explosión derriba el techo encima del joven y lo sepulta.

Batman grita de la angustia y mientras trata de salvar a su amigo. Una nube de polvo invade el sector, no podía ver nada. El enmascarado grita el nombre de Robín pero no encuentra respuesta hasta que dentro de la espesura del polvo logra visualizar al joven aplastado por una gran mole de concreto.

Se acerca hacia él, y el joven aún vivo le sonríe.

- Ve por él Batman, gracias - y tras decir eso, muere.

Un grito de dolor invade el ambiente, mientras el Guasón aplaude como si aquello hubiera sido una gran interpretación. Cierra la valija y lanza la carta del joker cerca del cadáver.

- _¿sabe doctor?_- se da vuelta de repente- _Es más divertido cuando tu enemigo sufre, yo del lobo no me hubiera comido a la abuela, hubiera matado a Caperucita lentamente mientras la anciana miraba, y para completar, le hubiera rociado el vino sobre su cabeza._

Tras su perversa conclusión y sin limpiarse la sangre de sus botas sale del lugar tarareando el poema de los dedos.


End file.
